Kazuki Title: The Gamer
by Veiru Persly
Summary: A poor unfortunate soul gets chosen to be the new entertainment of the Gods That Be. Dying wasn't the end of for poor Kazuki, he has to deal with all the Craziness and Dangers of the Shinobi World. At least he knows exactly what's going on. For the most part at least. Maybe. It's a possibility...? SI/OC Reincarnation. Naruto/The Gamer crossover.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Alright everyone, I've had this idea for a few months now and am finally writing this. This will be updated a bit Sparingly until I can get a regular schedule going.**

 **Now, this will be a Naruto/The Gamer crossover with a Reincarnated SI/OC That has read both The Gamer and Naruto. So expect overpowered, and abuse of game mechanics. However, this will not be instant and a lot of things will go wrong. Mainly things that are Kazuki's own fault. This will mainly be Humor, although it will definitely have darker themes.**

 **First few chapters will be short, but will lengthen over time.**

 **Now, how about we get into it? Introducing Kazuki!**

* * *

 **[Congratulations, you died! You are now named "Kazuki", since you will be reincarnated with that name!]**

Streamers and sparklers shot out from behind the box in front of him like some sort of demented birthday surprise party, causing "Kazuki" more than a bit of confusion.

Kazuki looks around, and finds nothing in the surrounding area, completely white by the way, except the box, proclaiming that he died.

'Okay, this has to be fake. Whatever happened to going to heaven or hell? Or just not existing anymore? Man, dreams are weird...' Kazuki wonders, deciding to ask some questions to the box... that was still blaring the sparklers and streamers.

"Okay Box, if I'm dead then how did I die?" Kazuki asks, honestly not knowing the answer.

The box suddenly changes text, but doesn't turn off the sparklers.

 **[You were at a party and someone dropped a beer bottle from 5 stories up. It landed on your head, cracked your skull, and killed you instantly**.]

Kazuki sits down, even though there wasn't any visible ground, and puts his head in his hands.

"Alright that sounds to be about my luck. So, what now? Heaven, hell, unknown third?" Kazuki asks, sighing.

 **[The gods that be have found a new story that they love. One "The Gamer". You were the first human to die that knew of this story, as well as one "Naruto". Which is the current winning Universe in the "Reincarnation Rotation Roulette!" The gods are going to give you another life in the "Naruto" Universe, with all your memories intact, for their own amusement. Have fun!]**

Suddenly the white was gone, along with the box, and was replaced with an RPG Character creation screen. There was also a box in front of it.

 **[Would you like to keep old appearance and personality?]**

 **[Y/N]**

Kazuki shrugs, reaching up and pressing the Y. Suddenly, all of the options grey out and the screen advances.

 **[Hooray! You are now on your way to your reincarnation. Please select which village you would like to be a part of.]**

 **[Major Villages]**

 **-Iwa**

 **-Kiri**

 **-Konoha**

 **-Kumo**

 **Suna**

 **[Mino...]**

Before the text could even get to listing off the different Minor Villages, Kazuki has already selected Konoha.

'Honestly, if you're going to be living in the Narutoverse, you might as well live in Konoha. Also, this way I have the best location and resources to changing things.' Kazuki thinks to himself, locking in his choice.

Kazuki then suddenly stops, and looks down. "Do I really want to change things? I mean they didn't start well and there was some fucked up stuff that happens but it all turns out alright... Eh fuck it, isn't like me being here won't decimate Canon anyways. One more babysitting mission and Bam, all the mission listings are shifted around. If I'm going to change stuff I'm going to Nuke canon, not pretend I didn't firebomb it already." Kazuki nods to himself, cracking his neck and looking at the new screen showing up in front of him.

 **[Choose a Clan to belong to!]**

 **The Aburame Clan**

 **The Akimichi Clan**

 **The Hatake Clan**

 **The Hōki Clan**

 **The Hyūga Clan**

 **The Inuzuka Clan**

 **The Kohaku Clan**

 **The Kurama Clan**

 **The Lee Clan**

 **The Nara Clan**

 **The Sarutobi Clan**

 **The Senju Clan**

 **The Shimura Clan**

 **The Tenma Clan**

 **The Uchiha Clan**

 **The Uzumaki Clan**

 **The** **Yamanaka** **Clan**

Kazuki blinked. "I can be an Uzumaki? Fuck yeah! The shit Uzumaki could pull off with fūinjutsu makes the Sharingan look underpowered. Not to mention how long they live and that they can survive a Bijuu extraction."

Kazuki immediately presses the Uzumaki listing.

 **[The Uzumaki Clan!]**

 **The Uzumaki Clan was known for their extreme lifeforce, regenerative capabilities, massive amounts of Chakra, and prowess in Fūinjutsu.**

 **Perks:**

 **+100% XP to Fūinjutsu**

 **+150% Lifespan length**

 **+200% to HP regen**

 **+150 CP Gained each level**

 **WARNING: Uzumaki are highly desired and will result in people hunting you down. Hair color will be changed to Red. Forced personality change: [Hot Headed]. Verbal tick will be given.**

Kazuki barely glances over the warning, not caring too much about any of that. Except maybe [Hot Headed]. "Ehh, it'll probably work out." Kazuki mumbles to himself, grinning wildly.

He quickly pressed the accept button, before everything gets warm and cramped.

 **[Congrats! You are now conceived! 09:00:00:00:00:00 Until birth!]**

'Oh crap. This might take a while...'

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there's chapter 1. Tell me what you think, I will collect writer currency *Cough* Reviews *Cough* and exchange it for Motivation.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Veiru**


	2. Chapter 1: Enter the world

**A/N Don't worry people, I haven't forgotten about this story. College has been killing me (never taking 21 credit hours of engineering again…). But hey, I've only scrapped and rewritten the plot to this thing 3 times now.**

 **I feel like it's in a really good place, although to be honest I expect to have to touch up these earlier chapters. I have also done some balance changes and all that, so expect some differences and some things I am pretty sure haven't been done before when we get passed the toddler phase. Anyways, let's get into this. Expect a little bit of a slow roll for it to start.**

 **••**

Kazuki was not a happy child when he was born, to put it lightly. First of all: holy hell does getting born suck. Hours of feeling fleshy walls squeeze and push on you, with the only company being a screaming voice on the outside that is definitely cussing out everyone and everything.

He didn't know any Japanese other than random words and phrases, (but like pretty much any guy he learned the cuss words) but the intent was very clear between the gasps and screams.

' _Honestly, this is going to mentally scar me for years to come won't it…_ ' I grumbled internally, accepting there is nothing I can do about this situation. On the bright side, this will make very good practice for vehemently ignoring Gai and Lee!

…Like that will ever happen. Those two will make their youth be acknowledged by anyone and everyone. Then again, anyone who can get the approval of Madara _fucking_ Uchiha gets 5 gold stars in his book.

I was broken from my musings by feeling much stronger pulls and pushes than before, before suddenly feeling completely fucking COLD. I felt like I was dipped in ice water from the Siberian goddamn wasteland, both inside and out, as I took in a few gasping breaths before letting out an extremely loud wail.

Hey, give me a break. This is literally the worst thing this body has ever felt and goddamn did it feel horrible.

' _Wait… why the hell am I feeling pain?!'_ I shouted mentally. A miniature box appeared in front of me, and despite the fact that everything was a complete blur and I could barely see I could still understand it somehow.

 **["The Gamer" powers are currently deactivated! They will unlock once you are older.]**

 **[ETA: 189,216,000 seconds!]**

 _'Okay while that is perfectly understandable (I mean, a baby having gamer powers would be weird) that is still bullshit because the air currently hurts like and absolute bitch and I want to not feel pain.'_ I bitch internally as I gets swaddled with bundles of cloth and cleaned off. Excited voices surrounded me, and was unsurprised when I was handed off to his mother.

Huh, interesting note. Babies apparently see in black and white! ...hopefully.

"Kazuki-bō…" My mother said in an absolutely fulfilled tone. All I heard before succumbing to the warmth and comfort of the blankets and the arms of my new mother was her happy sobs.

 **••**

1 month later

Okay, being a baby is absolutely boring. Had to wear diapers, couldn't walk, couldn't crawl, absolutely no motor controls, etc. Could not even see. Do you know how boring it is to exist like this?

Oh, and continuing that previous important note… thank god, babies do in fact see in black and white and slowly develop color. Case in point: now I can see the color red!

At least my parents were interesting. I couldn't exactly make out any details at all, but at least the fire red hair is very identifiable. Also, I couldn't praise the fact I obviously wasn't either a main character or a part of a main character's family either! While I have absolutely no reservations against nuking the fuck out of canon, I'd prefer to not be a part of that amount of bullshit.

If I was Naruto's brother or some shit I would honestly rebel. The gods could go fuck themselves, I'd rather die again than be that cliché.

Oh who am I kidding. I already knew and accepted I'll be forced to be cliché in some way. Like having that inherited Uzumaki voice tick. Okay, that verbal tick thing is going to absolutely annoy the hell out of me once it pops up, I can already tell.

I heard my door open up, and whined slightly as sunlight streamed into my room (read: My eyes) as the curtains were pulled apart.

"Kazuki-bō!" My father said, beaming, as he picked up me up. It was really disconcerting, suddenly being picked up by people who looked like giants to you after being an adult. I still have no idea what either of my parents' names were, but… I gotta did have a plan for first words a few months from now.

First: Kaa-tan

Second: Tou-tan

They were both already vying for first word rights, despite the fact that he honestly wouldn't be able to talk for months still. However… mothers obviously get first rights. Especially after Kazuki could hear the pain his new mother went through just to have him.

At least his father is really trying for that prize. Every morning (no idea what time, can't see more than about 2 feet in front of my face) he enters the room, says my name, then starts making funny faces and saying "Otou-san!"

And like a good baby, I'd giggle happily and gurgle up at him. What? When in rome. Also… they actually do have those ridiculously stretchy and expressive faces here. I am not ashamed to admit that seeing a grown man make these stretchy faces is extremely hilarious.

Even if I could barely see what the hell was going on…

 **••**

4 months later

I had seriously underestimated how goddamn boring being a baby was. At least I can see colors now. And see to the walls of my room (barely).

Life has been nothing but Kaa-tan and Tou-tan trying to get me to say their names, learning how to grab things again, doctor checkups, and slowly learning japanese through baby osmosis. Still haven't said their names, but I have been slowly practicing saying "Kaa" and "Tou" in my room extremely quietly.

However, the biggest achievement of all… I can crawl now bitches! You should have seen how fast Kaa-tan entered the room when Tou-tan cried out that I was crawling.

Note to self: Parents are shinobi?

Anyways, when Kaa-tan started bawling her eyes out and talking about how "Her baby is crawling!" In the most excited tone of voice ever, I gave her the biggest gummy smile I could and reached up towards her and let out a happy "Kaa-tan!" while giving the "pick me up motion". Immediately, Tou-tan got the biggest clowd over his head which started to absolutely downpour as he dropped to the ground. (And is that the kanji for "depressed" actually floating out from him…?). Kaa-tan, however, let out an elated sob/squeal and picked me up, an absolute fountain of water pouring down here face.

"That's right Kazuki-bō! Your Kaa-tan is right here, dattebata!" She cried out, lightly rubbing her face against mine while hugging me tightly.

 **••**

 **A/N This chapter is pretty short honestly (just over 1k words) but I think it's fine for getting back into it. I don't expect much feedback for this, as not much substantive content, but if you feel like commenting go ahead I guess!**


	3. Chapter 2: Growing up

**A/N DOUBLE UPDATE**

 **Edit: Apparently doc manager hates me and for some reason uploaded the file for ch.1 so here is the correct one -_-**

 **Thanks for all the support on the last chapter guys. Sorry again about the lack of, you know, actual content. Just trying to get my legs under me again with these 1-2k chapters before I really start to dig into long chapters on a more weekly schedule.**

 **If you have any questions/concerns go ahead and either review or pm me the questions. I loooove questions.**

• **•**

Okay, maybe I underestimated how much this meant to my Kaa-tan. She has been holding this over Tou-tan all week now. I finally cracked after about 4 days, finally saying his name.

It was disturbing how desperate he was to get me to say "Tou-san".

" _Kizuki-bō… it's me. Tou-san! Can you say that for me? Pleasseeee?! Tou-san! Touuuuu-saaann" The male Uzumaki repeated, tears waterfalling down his face as he gently prodded me as a raincloud slowly started to form above him._

 _I gave out an exaggerated blink and gave him a gummy smile "Tou-tan!" I gurgled out, giving him my best clueless baby look. (I swear, I'll have them eating out of my hands by age 3 mwahahah.)_

Needless to say, he wanted me to repeat it constantly for the next 2 or so days.

Oh, I should probably explain why I keep addressing them as Tou-tan and Kaa-tan. First of all, I can't say chan with my baby mouth so that's the next best. Second, I only have one Mom and one Dad. But a Tou-tan and Kaa-tan? I can have one of those too, and they are both extremely passionate redheads.

Yes, I know that it technically means the exact same but dammit it matters to me.

But yeah, life went on as before. Only now repeating Tou-tan and Kaa-tan on command.

And I have a new favorite possession! When I turned 6 months old they gave me a _gigantic_ fuzzy blanket with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it. Ahhh, wonderful. Anyone touches this damn blanket besides me will get their arms gnawed off by my singular tooth! On yeah, did I forget to mention _teething_?

Teething is an absolute menace towards my sanity and mood. I constantly feel like gnawing on something like it would help this feeling go away even though I know it really wouldn't.

Oh, and Chakra as well. Not "hypersensitive" or anything (Kami, imagine a hypersensitive Uzumaki), but I can feel my coils developing. It's like a weird itch/painful feeling. It doesn't _quite_ hurt, but it is very uncomfortable. It's hard to explain, but just trust me.

Great news though: Kaa-tan and Tou-tan are both ninja. Which means… great genetics for meeee! Two trained ninja for parents, with both of them being Uzumaki? Chakra for days in my future!

If only Kaa-tan would stop trying to feed me this baby food. She looked very frustrated that my third word was "No." I don't care how "good" it is for me I refuse to eat the damn slop.

All I have to do is survive being a baby

• **•**

 **Age 3**

Sadly, these 2 and a half years passed by at the speed of _molasses stuck to the north pole_. I cannot stress this enough. I love my Kaa-tan and Tou-tan, I really do, but I can only deal with all this baby stuff for so long before I turn into a _very_ grumpy kid. I hate that high chair the most. I absolutely cannot move in the thing. I almost hope I have a fire nature just so I can "accidentally" burn this goddamn thing.

Also I revoke my previous statement over the fact that both of my parents are active ninja. I love them both dearly but goddamn if I was a normal child I would be lonely as all hell. Normally, Akemi-oba-san (the nice old lady who lives next door) watched over me.

Oh, I guess I should actually describe my parents. Tou-tan is pretty average looking, except for his extremely red hair. I'm talking like, candy apple red here people. I hope to Kami I inherit that hair color even as I get older. Tou-tan also has little knicks over his face, hands, and arms almost constantly. Some light scarring here and there (but nothing bad). If the knicks didn't give away his specialty in Kenjutsu, the fuck off giant katana the man constantly has on him sure as hell would.

Kaa-tan, however, is definitely the Fūinjutsu specialist of the two. She constantly has ink stains _everywhere_. From her hair (ruby red this time) that runs down her back, to her feet, nowhere is safe from the black splotches. I still have no idea how she managed to get ink on the back of her neck when she has hair literally covering her entire upper back.

Downside of having a seal specialist for a Kaa-tan: I had to practice my calligraphy since I could hold the damn brush.

Upside of having a seal specialist for a Kaa-tan: I'll be damned if I didn't have perfect handwriting this time around! No more chicken scratch for me!

I also knew both of them loved me dearly, they both constantly tried to make sure that one of them was home every night, so I wouldn't have to go home to an empty house.

They weren't perfect though. I understand why they can't be, but I still wish my parents could be around as much as possible.

Tou-san with his dopey smile at seeing me and over the top stories. I know this was the Narutoverse but sorry Tou-tan, you can't convince me you fought off an entire legion of demons and be back before dinner with only a few cuts.

Kaa-tan with her small grin, perfectly happy to listen to Tou-tan's tall tales, even though she knew perfectly well they were fake. Her hopelessness in the kitchen. Her animated talks with Tou-tan that I could hear from my door about what new seals that the sealing division were developing.

Tonight was one of the non-perfect nights. Tou-tan was out on a mission, and Kaa-tan got callen off in an emergency to the sealing division.

"Well, no use moping about it.." I mumble, practicing my calligraphy some more like Kaa-tan told me to before rushing out the door.

After about 2 minutes I sigh and slam my head down, not caring about the ink stains now splattered on my face (it was a constant of life now by this point). "I miss tv…" I mumble into my practice paper, feeling my eyes waterfall and I knew if I looked up I'd see "bored" floating upwards. I still have no idea how that happens, but honestly you get used to it.

Sighing, I get up and walk towards my room. For my second birthday, my parents got me an actual bed. Well, more of a futon but still, I'd take it over the crib any day. I dressed for bed (it was about 9 and I was 3, I was dead tired) and climbed in, wrapping my blanket around me. Yes, it was the giant fuzzy one thank you for asking!

About 30 minutes later, I get woken up by the sound of my door opening. I grumble and turn to face the door, and see Tou-tan silhouetted by the light behind him. I squint my eyes and see he looks… much more beat up than usual. Actual scores of cuts all over his body, bandages wrapping up the majority of his body.

He let out a few coughs, before slumping down next to me in the bed. "Hey there Kazuki-bō. I have a new story to tell you. Me and your uncle were out on patrol, when suddenly, 10 Kumo ninja jump out of nowhere, blades at the ready!..."

• **•**

 **A/N A little more development for Kazuki and family. Let me know if you actually like shorter chapters better. I can pump these out pretty quickly but if you want longer chapters once a week let me know. Just leave a review with which one you want or go ahead and pm me. All the same to me!**


	4. Chapter 3: Looming

**A/N I'm still pissy over that doc manager thing but whatever haha. I'm glad people seem to be enjoying the story so far! There should be about one or two chapters today, depending on how much time I have.**

• **•**

I pretended to be asleep once Tou-tan was done with his story, focusing on my heartbeat. I didn't stiffen even as his hands framed my face, the calluses on his hands being a familiar comfort by now. (Even now, he still loved to pick me up whenever he could). He kissed my forehead before standing up from the Futon, mumbling to himself. I could hear the rustle of my blanket as he drew it over me again, the warmth quickly encasing me as I shuffled further into my pillow.

"I'll make sure you and your Kaa-tan stays safe Kazuki-bō… you won't be touched by this. _I swear you won't, dattebani."_ I heard him whisper, as he shuffled out of the room. Once I heard my door click shut, I sat up in my bed, completely awake.

" _What the fuck is going on?"_ I whisper quietly in my mind, even though I knew no one could hear my thoughts.

• **•**

Later that night, once Kaa-tan got home, I quietly shuffled to the side of my room towards the wall I knew was connected to theirs.

"Koshiro-koi, you can't keep doing this." I heard Kaa-tan's hushed voice through the wall. "I'm worried you'll get killed! I know you are upset with your brother, but you were lucky he was there tonight. If he wasn't… Koshi, that was a _Jounin_ who attacked your patrol tonight! You're only a Chūnin Koshi."

"I know, Eiko-koi. But… I can't let it go. The rest of the world won't understand! He's dooming his _child_ to a life of pain and solitude, just because she was born with strong chakra?! I don't want my niece to have this burden forced on her just because "it's good for the clan" Eiko-koi. I don't care that he outranks me, I refuse to talk to the man or accept his help for as long as he insists on Kushina-mei going to Konoha!"

At this, my heart skipped a few beats as I realized the situation. I stumble back into my bed, pulling my blanket close.

"Well, at least cousins with Kushina isn't too bad…" I mumble quietly, trying to settle down to sleep even though I could feel my heart racing.

• **•**

When I woke up in the morning, I immediately looked outside.

I feel like a goddamn idiot.

" _What was the fucking point of me clicking 'Konoha" if I start in Uzushio?!"_ I yell internally, looking out the window at the tall buildings, the future ruins they will be superimposed over their current state.

I had thought that I was in like, Boruto era or something with the buildings and random levels of technology. Maybe some more Uzumaki showed up and made a district full of loud redheads that just can't see the Hokage Mountain! Wishful thinking.

Nope, turns out that I'm only at Ground 0 for a main event of the Second Shinobi World War and I can't tell anyone about my home's upcoming destruction.

I'd gladly warn people, however there is approximately ZERO chance they take my seriously. Being 3 years old means any and all warnings or claims would be dismissed. I would go for the Oracle/Prophet route, except I know literally nothing about Uzu except its upcoming destruction.

I don't know who led the attack, who survives, how _anyone_ dies. All I know is that it is destroyed for its power in seals. Oh wait, I know who the next Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is going to be.

Okay I now have like, 0.5% of a plan. Go me.

• **•**

 **Current age: 4 years old**

So some things are changing for the better. My overprotective and busy parents are around a lot more.

Kaa-tan is starting to learn how to cook _some_ things edibly. As in, she cooked some rice and it didn't burn. I'm really proud of her, and even though I'm still a little kid… the way her cheeks puffed out every time something burned or was ruined was _adorable_.

Tou-tan is doing missions around the village now, and has even taken up a teaching job in the Uzushio Academy! After that scare on patrol he decided to try and stay safer after both me and Kaa-tan hounding him about not wanting him hurt.

I knew he loved his new job, what with his small smile whenever one of the kids he was teaching came up, but he tried to act all strong and gruff, ready to go out on patrol at a moment's notice.

Sadly though… I knew that war was inevitable at this point. From my brief forays into the village, I hear more and more gossip about how skirmishes are breaking out in the minor counties, and how every day Kiri and Kumo ships push harder and harder on our borders. Not actually invading, but "forgot where the border actually stopped, sorry!" is closer to what's been happening. There was talks about having to reinstate the wartime education for the Academy.

I glance over to the corner of my vision, the clock slowly ticking down until my powers unlock.

 **["The Gamer" powers are currently deactivated! They will unlock once you are older.]**

 **[ETA:42,258,217 seconds!]**

I used to be excited for when this clock would end. But now?

It's an extinction timer. That's how long this village has to last before it gets wiped out, at the latest. I don't think there's any way that I can stop it. I've spent months and months agonizing over how to stop this, then I realized.

I'm 4. I can't even access my chakra yet. I don't know how to seal. I don't know how to punch. Fuck, I can barely run for more than a few minutes without tiring out at this age.

Also, due to my Tou-tan knowing about how Kushina is going to Konoha to become the new Jinchuuriki, and a grudge forming between Tou-tan and his brother (Still don't know his name)... My only "Oracle" card has already been taken out of the deck with no effect.

"God this burned my insides! I can't do anything to save my family!" I yell out, knowing I was home alone, and punched the wall.

Hard.

"Ahhhh shit!" I moan out, cradling my small hand that now feels like it's on fire. "Note to self… don't punch walls…" I groan, sliding my back down the wall.

"Good thing I know how to not cuss. If I said this stuff while Kaa-tan was around she'd scrub my mouth raw with soap…" I mumble, looking back at my calligraphy desk. "That, and back out of teaching me Fūinjutsu when I turn 5." I say with a fond smile, knowing it would only be a few months before I could get started.

I knew deep down it would be theory only, but still! A boy can dream of unlimited supply of custom explosive tags…

• **•**

 **A/N Alright, another short one pumped out for you guys!**

 **Go ahead and ask questions, bitch, give me support, etc.**


End file.
